1. Field of the Invention
The invention related generally to the field of computer systems and more particularly to computational functions for graphics processor chips.
2. Description of Related Art
Graphics processor chips traditionally employ various mathematical functions implemented in hardware for fast drawing and rendering speed. Some examples of these mathematical functions include reciprocal function (“RCP”), reciprocal square root function (“SQRT”), exponential function (“EXP”) and logarithmic function (“LOG”). These mathematical functions are implemented in prior art as separate circuitry blocks with different algorithms.
For example, in a three cycle RCP implementation in the prior art, a floating point number x may be represented as a concatenation of a most significant bits (“MSB”) portion x0 and a least significant bits (“LSB”) portion x1 where x1=x−x0. The main calculation for reciprocal of x is in the calculation of mantissa. Mantissa is typically calculated in a two term function: f(x)=a+b(x−x0) in the prior art, where a and b are data look up tables. In a typical example, where more than 21 bit precision is required for a graphics processor, there needs to be over 16,000 entries in each of the data look up tables a and b to achieve the required precision. This is based on a 14 bit x0 and data look up tables with 214 entries each. The hardware implementation of such large data look up tables results in large gate counts proportional to the size of the data look up tables. Graphic processor chips may include hardware implementation of several mathematical functions. In prior art examples, each of these mathematical functions requires large gate count and is typically combined with other methods. It is common technique in the prior art to implement each of these mathematical functions with separate logic circuitry and separate large data look up tables. As high speed and mobile applications demand higher integration and lower power consumption, there are needs for an efficient algorithm to implement these various mathematical functions.